charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
When Bad Warlocks Go Good
When Bad Warlocks Turn Good is the eighteenth episode of Charmed. Episode Information :Season 1 :Episode No. 18 :Written By Edithe Swensen :Directed By Kevin Inch :Production No. 4398017 :Original Airdate April 28, 1999 Summary Brendan seeks to become a priest so as to avoid fulfilling his destiny as a warlock to complete the triangle of the Evil Charmed Ones with his half-brothers. Prue tries to help Brendan resist the urge to succumb to his evil side and stay on the right path, after witnessing a confrontation between him and his brothers. Meanwhile, Phoebe tries to get Piper to stop shying away from a date with Josh. Guest Stars * Shawn Christian as Josh * Nick Kokotakis as Greg * David Kriegel as Paul * Frank Birney as Father Austin * Michael Weatherly as Brendan Rowe Co-Stars * Andrea E. Taylor as Girl Victim * Stacie Chan as Little Girl * Dathan Hooper as Officer * Anne Vareze as Nun Quotes :(Josh walks up behind them.) :Josh: I would like a glass of Clara Jenson please. Ninety three if you got it. :Piper: Josh. :Josh: Good start. You recognized me. :Piper: What are you doing here? (quietly to Phoebe) Phoebe! :Phoebe: (quietly) What? :Piper: This is such a surprise. :Josh: Well, I tell ya, I'm gonna cut right to the chase here. You wanna get all hot and sweaty with me? I'm kidding, kidding. I'm on my way to the gym and thought since I can't buy you dinner, we could um, work out together. :Piper: I'll be right back. :Phoebe: Uh, so will I. :Piper: I'm gonna kill you. :Phoebe: Why? A little exercise, a nice steam, a trip to the juice bar, what could it hurt? :Piper: (to Phoebe) You should of called me. :Phoebe: I know, I know. But you had a good time, right? :Piper: Unfortunately. :Phoebe: Do you confuse yourself when you do that? :Piper: I just, I don't know Phoebe, it seems like every guy I've liked lately has been a warlock, a ghost, or otherwise unavailable like Leo. I was just trying to save myself some grief with Josh. :Phoebe: But Josh is available, and human too ... I think. :Piper: I just don't want to be disappointed again. I'm tired of falling for the wrong guy, human or supernatural. :(Prue and Brendan are taking a walk) :Brendan: A warlock naturally comes from two warlock parents like Greg and Paul do. But they're just my half brothers, I had a different mother. :Prue: A human mother? :Brendan: Yes. A wonderfully, human mother. :Prue: So then we have something in common. My father was human. :Brendan: The only difference is he came from good. Mine came from pure evil. Descended from an ancient warlock line intent on furthering the Rowe coven. Three brothers destined to become the most powerful force of evil the world has ever known. :Prue: The evil charmed ones. External links * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. 118